decipher reflections from reality
by arisu rin
Summary: darling, that boy you met when you were a child— he's not here, maybe you were dreaming, maybe you were not. For DarkMoonPrincessAzara. Vanitas/Kairi.


**disclaimer: **if i write fanfiction then i don't own it.  
**dedication: **DarkMoonPrincessAzara- your request.  
**pairing: **Vanitas/Kairi. I love love love Vanitas- he's the greatest villain ever. I might just be in love with him.  
i fell in love with his voice- before i saw his face.  
**notes: **this should have been better- DarkMoonPrincessAzara, I beg for your forgiveness if this is not to your liking.  
**also: **there are slight spoilers- but most things here are untrue. so don't worry.

* * *

**decipher reflections from reality  
**(darling, that boy you met when you were a child— he's not here, maybe you were dreaming, maybe you were not.)

.

There are times when she wonders why she likes, Sora. He's a happy go lucky boy, with blue blue eyes and hands that fit perfectly intertwined with hers. And she thinks he's beautiful— beautiful in his own quirky little way, beautiful in his smiles— but sometimes she thinks it has to do with that beautiful boy with dark hair and golden eyes.

.

The boy looked a lot like Sora— he was older though, she was young when she met him, lurking around Radiant Garden. He was leaning against the wall, focused on his surroundings and he looked oh so lovely despite the darkness and she was young and he was beautiful.

And she was drawn to him, even at five years old.

.

When the beautiful boy took notice of her— she blushed as she murmured her name, but he had to leave before he could say his and just told her to tell no one they saw him. It made her feel special, that he was carrying a secret that he entrusted her with.

And to this day, she never told a single soul this secret.

.

Aqua, was suspicious, yet teasing when she saw her walk with a bounce in her step. Of course Kairi would deny it all, but still Aqua— who took it upon herself to be that teasing big sister, kept pressing it— until Kairi shook her head and said, "It's a secret. If I tell you, I have to swallow a thousand needles."

Aqua didn't press after that— but chuckled and ruffled Kairi's hair and went away. That was the last time, she ever saw Aqua.

.

She met that boy a second time, though. When she was playing ball by herself, she saw him and before she knew it she was running up to him and jumping into his arms. He chuckled, and in his velvety voice, he greeted her and kissed her cheek.

She blushed prettily, and he told her that she was a good girl not telling anyone these secrets and maybe someday she'll get to learn his name. But only if she was a good girl— so she nodded.

"Kairi, you might not see me again— so goodbye, little princess," he said, before he went away.

.

When she saw Sora— she was scared.

He looked a lot like that pretty boy, and she wondered why he would say that. He's right here, there is a part of him right here and though he may not be as beautiful as him— Sora was her friend and Sora's bright like the light so she grabbed his hand and grinned.

.

Kairi is older now— she knows that she shouldn't follow beautiful men and she should just trust them like she did when she was five. She knows how dangerous they can be, with their little quirks and cruel gazes, so she waits in the island.

The day when Sora comes back, she embraces him and holds him so tight because she loves him and Sora looks in her eyes and whispers, "His name is Vanitas."

And Kairi wonders what happened— because Sora is suddenly gone and all she see's is a familiar golden eyes and dark hair and Kairi thinks she just might still love that beautiful boy that she met when she was five.

.

"Kairi, Kairi! Kairi, I'm back!" The warm, bright voice brings her out of her hazy sleep and Kairi looks at the boy in confusion. "Sora? Didn't you come back yesterday?"

Sora looked at her in puzzlement, before laughter showered down with amusement, "Kairi, you must have been missing me a lot! I just came back today, from that assignment King Mickey sent me on."

"…"

"Kairi?" Sora questions, worried— her face was white, her eyes were wide, before she looked at him and laughed. "I'm fine Sora— just had a long night, waiting for you as usual."

"Well, I'm back now," Sora smiled and Kairi buried herself in his chest smiling as she echoed his words, "Sora, you're back."

.

And as she remained in the embrace, she could have sworn she heard laughter, but it appeared that Sora didn't see anything— so she didn't press it.

As the two walked hand in hand— neither seemed aware of the golden eyes that were following them to the sunset.

.

fin


End file.
